Son Of Jeff And Juliette
by Emmers795
Summary: Hi my name is Jeffery James Fordham my nickname is JJ I have younger siblings my parents are married because of me I sing my dad is always busy my mom goes on tours when I was little I would go on tour with her but know I'm 15 in school trying to get signed by Luke Wheeler
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jeffrey James Fordham I go by JJ my parents names are Jeff Fordham and Juliette Barnes  
I haves 5 siblings I'm the reason they got married my parents are alway busy my dad has a mistress named by Layla Grant  
Dad and mom won't get devoriced ever I am trying to get a record deal with Luke Wheeler I'm 15 i feel so lonely mom and dad are arguing because either of them know who I am I'm go lucky guy but I stay strong for my siblings but I cut myself and do drugs  
and drink I have hid it I think my god parents are starting to suspect something Rayna is my godmother Deacon is my godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dad is away on business mom is working I say I'm going out to the nanny I meet up with my friends we go out to party we start chucking up beer and drugs I start feeling dizzy next thing I know I'm on the ground I hear my pal calling 911 I hear sirens and then I lose causinous**  
 **  
**

 **The hospital people say what happened my friends say we were at a party we drank beer and did drugs how old is he 15 were is his parents his dad is on business his mom is working on a Album what is his name Jeffrey James Fordham you can call his godparents Rayna James**

 **They call Rayna**

 **Hello is this Rayna James**

 **Yes this is she**

 **We haves news for you we have a patient named Jeffrey James Fordham are you free to come here**

 **Yes I'm free**

 **Rayna calling Juliette**

 **Gets voicemail**

 **Juliette when you get this get to the hospital they have JJ I don't know how severe it is but I hope you get this soon and tell Jeff bye I'm going to the hospital to ding out what's going on.**

 ****

 **At the hospital**

 **Hi my name is Rayna James I'm here to find out what's going on with Jeffrey James Fordham**

 **He was admitted for a possible Drug overdose you will have to check with the doctor**

 ****

 **At the studio she sees a missed call from Rayna hears the message and panics and says sorry guys I have to leave its a emergency races to her dressing room and calls Jeff**

 **Jeff answers what Juliette**

 **There is emergency JJ is in the hospital Rayna is there now you have to get here now ok I'm 39 minutes away I'm be there soon**

 ****

 **At the hospital Rayna goes to the doctor**

 **Hi I'm Rayna James what's wrong with Jeffrey**

 **He had a drug overdose mixed with alcohol not a good mix he will need to be here for awhile. 20 minutes later Juliette runs in and sees Rayna**

 **And says what happened to my JJ**

 **Juliette sit down and I will tell you JJ had a Drug overdose mixed with alcohol did not go well for his body he is on sucide watch cause cuts himself his friends called 911 he was at a party the doctor is surprised that he is 15**

 **Juliette is like what my baby he must have been scared**

 ****

 **Jeff runs in and sees Juliette crying and fears the worst please don't tell me JJ is dead no he had a drug overdose and is on sucide watch cause he cuts himself he was at a party when he had the overdose**

 ****

 ****

 **48 hours later JJ wakes up to see his moms face he smiles when he sees her then he realized this is not his room and freaks out cause he doesn't remember coming home and shouts what happened where am I and Juliette hug him and says it's ok mommy is here and won't let anyone hurt you**

 **JJ asks where's dad he is getting coffee the Jeff walks in sets the coffee down and hugs JJ and says buddy you gave us a big scare**

 **JJ says what happened why am i at the hospital**

 **Juliette says how long have you been doing drugs and drinking and been cutting ourself**

 **JJ says I have no clue what your saying**

 **Your here because of a drug overdose**

 **Oh**

 **When your recovered your going to rehab and your so grounded**


	3. Chapter 3

What how long am I grounded all summer what mom that's 3 months worth  
What it's not 2 weeks of grounding you almost died and scared me and your dad to death we love you so much

2 weeks later back at school  
So pal how much trouble are you in I'm going to be grounded all summer and going to rehab what I'm sorry when you were lying there I panicked and called 911 but when you get back and done your grounding we will party like never before at least your parents  
don't know about the nose ring thank god about that

Back from rehab 2 more days of my grounding

My 7 year old brother Brandon asks where were I was at a private camp for special teens right dad  
My 13 year old brother and sister Caleb and Cadence yeah for Druggies  
I yell I'm not Drug head oh then what do you call it then  
Fuck you  
I run up to my room and text Santana girl I need a hit and to sneak out badly then I hear a knock on my door go away dad  
Good because I'm not your dad I get up and open the door oh my baby boy I know Caleb and Cadence were mean but don't take it out on Brandon DJ and Lucy and Rayna and Deacon and Maddie and Dalpanie and Luke and most importantly your dad and I and yourself  
we all love you I go downstairs and Caleb yells Drug addict I say yes I did drugs but so what we all do things wrong Caleb I don't point out you still have a night light I hear a door bell ring mom opens the door I see my best friends Logan Robert  
Colin Finn Tristan and Santana Britney Quinn and Noah  
Santana says we have a present for JJ I open it say thank you it's weed in a teddy bear that was washed in snuggies laundry detergent

3 days later mom is on tour and dad is with Layla I said to the nanny that sleeping over at Logan's house we go over to Roberts who is having a party on Friday night it was so much fun skinny dipping cops getting called drinking I wake  
Up with a stranger in my bed and I'm like when did I get home I check my phone and it says did you get any you told me you were going home then I realize I am totally naked crap I don't see condom wrapper then I realized how am I gonna get her out of  
here dam I'm hungover crap  
Them my friend Finn comes in shuts the closed and says you are screwed Robert in his drunken glory takes pictures of everything that happened last night and in every picture you are in Clear view and you can totally know it's you he posted it to Facebook  
tagged you in it and grouped messaged it with the whole group and Layla and your dad the only people who haven't seen it is your dad and you all crap I'm totally screwed

At the hotel room Layla saw the pictures and shook awake he groans and says what Juliette it's not Juliette Jeff it's Layla oh what go on your phone and go on messenger and go on your group message he sees all the pictures and says he said he was sleeping  
over at Logan's  
He screen shots all them and sends them to Juliette then calls her

JJ asks Finn how do we get her out of here I subjest waking her up then sneck her out so we do just that

Juliette answers her phone what I'm just getting into Nashville this better be important Jeff check your message photos wholy is that are son yes it is I'm just in Nashville we are gonna gang up on him to find out information

Finn checks messager and sees the seen by Jeff oh crap he hears Juliette and Jeff come home JJ we are screwed big time

JJ says mom and dad what a beautiful day today


End file.
